Breaking Dawn
by Catherine M. Cullen
Summary: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER AND DO NOT OWN ANY OF HER CHARACTERS! My version of Breaking Dawn. Will Bella and Edward be married? What about the volturi? And Jacob? Will the treaty be broken? Who will Bella ultimately choose? No OC's! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

1

**1. CHARLIE**

Edward drove me home slowly for once, taking in every happy moment that we could before we were to tell Charlie the news that would break his heart. Firstly, he did not trust Edward, but Jacob instead, and secondly, he most certainly would not want me to get married at the fragile age of eighteen.

That didn't matter to me though. Edward was going to be my life now and forever, and I wanted Charlie to know what decision I made before I left home for good.

Edward kept glancing my way, smiling, and holding my hand, getting used to the feel of the ring there. He was happy; probably the happiest I have ever seen him.

"I love you, Bella," he said to me as he kissed my hand.

"I love you too, Edward. More than you'll ever know."

We were silent for a moment, until he said, "We don't have to tell Charlie tonight. We can tell him tomorrow morning."

I knew that would probably be the smarter idea considering that Charlie would lose sleep, but I wanted to tell him as soon as possible. I wanted to make this official in my eyes.

"No," I said calmly, "I want to tell him the good news when we get to my house. It would be more fair to him if he know."

"Okay, as long as that is what you really want."

"You're all I want Edward."

He smiled that crooked smile at me that I loved and kissed my hand again. I don't think I could have been any happier than I was at this very moment.

Before I knew it, we pulled up to my house. It was dark by now, well past dinner, but I knew that Charlie would be up watching the Mariners game.

Edward, however, was out of the car opening my door. As I got out he held my hand and led me to the house, where I made him pause before he opened the door. I took a deep breathe and opened it.

"Hey, Bells!" Charlie said not so enthusiastically, as most of his attention was focused on the game.

"Hi, Dad," I said nervously. "Can we talk to you for a minute?"

"We-," he paused and turned around and saw Edward. "Oh hello Edward," he snarled.

"Hello sir," Edward said in a perfect tone.

Charlie turned back around to watch the game. "Can this wait Bells? It's the ninth inning and we're tied with the Sox."

I looked to the ground and back up realizing that this was going to be harder than I imagined would to be. I squeezed Edwards hand tighter.

"No Dad, it can't. We have to tell you something."

His eyes were still glued to the TV. "Just tell me Bells."

"Ch- Dad, this is really important to me," I said sternly out of character. "Can you just turn off the TV for one minute so we can tell you something?"

I was surprised at my self for being so harsh with him. He was my father. I had never been that way with either him or Renee but it seemed to grasp his attention because he turned off the game and looked at me.

"What is it Bella," he said almost in nervous voice.

I gripped Edwards hand even harder, and he looked down at me as I looked up at him. He looked calm, but I could tell that he was somewhat nervous, probably from reading what Charlie was thinking.

"Dad," I said as Edward and I moved forward, "well you see…"

I couldn't seem to get out the right words to tell him. I wanted to do this right, I didn't want to disappoint him, but I knew that I would no matter what.

He looked at us both with a horrified stare as if he knew what was coming. "Yes Bella…"

I took a deep breath as I looked up to Edward and smiled. "Dad, Edward asked me to marry him tonight, and I said 'yes'."

As I looked across the room, Charlie seemed to be more pale than usual. He snapped his head toward Edward and then back to me and said, "What do you mean you said 'yes'?"

I could tell that Charlie was angry with me, but I couldn't back down now. "I mean that Edward and I are getting married."

Charlie was almost in disbelief, but he regained his composure quickly. I knew that he was disappointed, but I knew that I had to tell him. Better now than later.

"Sir," Edward said, speaking up for the first time, "I love Bella very much. She's my world. I can't imagine my life without her."

Charlie looked at him as if he had no right to speak, but Edward stood there taking whatever aggression Charlie was thinking.

"Dad," I said, "I-," as he cut me off.

Charlie looked at me with a look I had not expected, a look of sadness. "Bella, are you sure this is what you really want?" He grimaced at Edward.

"Yes," I said calmly.

"How do you know, you're just a—,"

"I know I'm young dad, but I've given thought to this."

"How could you—,"

Edward once again intervened. "Because she said no to me months ago." He said in a smooth voice.

Again, Charlie was taken by surprise. He had definitely not thought of this possibility. He was at a loss of words.

I let go of Edwards hand to go to Charlie. I hugged him, and I as I did, he slowly put his arms around me. It was a long moment before he let me go. "You've thought about this?"

"Yes Dad, I really have. I love him, and he loves me."

He grabbed my shoulders and questioned my statement. "I know honey, but will that be enough? I don't want you making the same mistake I did by marrying so young."

"Edward's enough for me, he's not a mistake."

Seeing that he could not change my mind, he stepped back, and Edward approached me. He stood there studying us for a while. He was still not comfortable with Edward; I knew that he thought he would hurt me again. Charlie had every right to. He did not want to see me like I was after Edward had left again.

"Well, Bella, can I see the ring?"

I lifted my left hand from Edwards to show him. Charlie looked stunned at how beautiful the ring was.

"It was my birth mother's, and my father's mother's before that," Edward said lying. He rarely lied, but this was the perfect time considering the age of the ring.

"Well," Charlie said.

The three of us stood there in an awkward silence, until I realized that is was ten thirty, way past the time that Edward was supposed to be there.

"Oh, wow, look its ten thirty," I said trying to break the silence. "I think I'm going to bed, I've had a long day."

"Yeah, I better be heading back home. Carlisle wants me home early tonight anyway." Edward said once again lying.

I took Edwards hand as he said good bye to Charlie. "Goodnight sir."

"Good night Edward." Charlie said as he walked back to the couch to turn the ball game back on. From the look on his face, he was still a little surprised, and mostly horrified that his only daughter was getting married.

I walked Edward out the door, toward his car, so we could have a moment alone.

"He's going to be fine Bella," Edward told me in a smooth voice, "He's getting used to the idea."

"I hope so because I'm not changing my mind."

"Good," he said.

"Will you come over tonight?"

"Yes, after Charlie is asleep."

We were holding each others hands about a person apart when he leaned in to kiss me. I put my hands around his neck, as he brought me closer to him. Our lips touched and we both became more aggressive, slightly ignoring the rules he had made. My heart was beating faster and I was having trouble breathing, but that didn't really matter. This was the most perfect moment.

The kiss lasted about a minute, until he realized that he was, in his terms, "crossing the line," and pulled away.

He finally left and told me he would see me in about an hour.

I went back in the house as he drove off, and noticed that Charlie had already gone to bed. However the TV was still on, as well as all the lights. I turned them off and went upstairs to change into my pajamas, wash my face, and brush my teeth.

By the time I got to my room, Edward was already there, about a half an hour early. He had probably read Charlie's mind and realized that he had already gone to bed. I was happy to see him though, sitting in the rocking chair.

"How long have you been here?" I asked in a whisper.

"About fifteen seconds or so." He said in his regular voice. Charlie must have been asleep. It was surprising to me. I didn't think that he would be able to sleep considering what I just told him. He must have taken some sleeping pills or something.

"Oh," I said as I went over to sit on his lap.

"So I take it that you didn't talk to Charlie alone yet."

"No, he was in bed before I got back in the house." Edward didn't seem surprised.

"He wants to talk to you in the morning," he told me, "just to warn you."

"Can you tell me about what specifically?" I said.

"He just wants to know if you are making the right decision about marrying me, instead of being with Jacob," he paused and laughed, "and if you're pregnant." He laughed again.

I was surprised by what Charlie was thinking. We had already had both of these conversations. I already told him that I wanted to be with Edward, but he would most likely never understand that, along with the fact that Edward and I were _not_ having sex!

"Not funny!" I said almost giggling, and playfully hit him.

"Well that's what he wants to know."

"Jeeze! I already had these talks with him."

"You did?" He said curiously.

"Yes and it was extremely awkward."

"Well you better get ready for round two, along with a long day tomorrow. So why don't you go to bed?"

Without any word he carried me over to my bed, tucked me in, and laid next to me. I loved these moments with him, the feel and smell of his breath, along with his icy touch.

"What do you mean a long day?" I asked.

"Alice wants to do some wedding invitations with you and me."

I thought about it for a moment, and as I did, I drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I_ am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own her characters!**

For those who read: sorry this took a few weeks to post, but it took me a while to write, and I also had to have my amazing people edit it so it doesnt look sloppy! I hope you like it! Just to throw it out there these chapters are all told in Bellas view like it should be!

**2. INVITATIONS**

WHEN I WOKE UP THE NEXT MORNING, I WAS SURPRISED THAT Edward wasn't there next to me or in the rocking chair. Every time he put me to sleep, he would be there in the morning, but as I went to get up, the answer to my problem was solved, when I heard a loud bang on my door. It was most defiantly Charlie.

"Bells, you up honey?" he asked.

"Yeah dad, jus-," I said before he entered the door.

Charlie was already dressed for his day at the station when he came into my room. I glanced to my clock to see how long Charlie's little charade would last. It was seven forty-two. He had a good ten minutes before he had to leave.

By this time I was sitting up on my bead leaning against the head board, and Charlie was sitting on the side of my bed looking at me. It probably would have been better to fake sleep, but I just wanted to get Charlie as comfortable as I could with my decision, well at least the half I could tell him.

"Bells, you really caught me off guard last night."

"I'm sorry, Dad, I just wanted you know," I said trying to vindicate myself.

"I know you did honey, but I just wanted to make sure you're not doing this for all the _wrong_ reasons," Charlie said with a concerned look on his face, "I just want you to be happy Bells."

I knew that from my closet Edward was listening to Charlie's every thought, listening carefully to what was his real objection was. I knew that Edward wanted Charlie to somewhat approve, and that was my job, here and now, to make Charlie see a glimpse of a beautiful picture that I saw as Edward.

"Dad, I'm not going to be happy unless I'm with Edward."

"Then stay with him, date him, you don't need to rush into marriage," Charlie said firmly.

"I know that, Dad."

"Then don't marry him Bella!" Charlie cried desperately.

"Dad-," I tried to argue back.

"Bella, don't," he pleaded.

I didn't know how to make Charlie understand. He had never had anyone but my mother, and she left years ago. How was he ever going to understand what I felt for Edward? What we had was love, more than love, and I could never make Charlie understand, but I had to for Edwards sake.

"Dad, Edward is my everything. He's, he's," I struggled for words, but then I realized what he was like to me, "he's my Romeo to my Juliet, he's the Heathcliff to my Cathy, he's the Gatsby to my Daisy, and he's the Mr. Darcy to my Elizabeth Bennett." I said trying to put this in the easiest terms.

"Well what about Jacob?" Charlie asked knowing that I would have to give him an answer.

"He's my friend." I answered with a straight face.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, but-,"

"You see Bella?" Charlie exclaimed, thinking he had made a point.

"I love him as a friend, and only that. Edward is the love of my life." I said out loud for the first time. It was hard for me to say it too, that my love for Jacob was only that for a friend. I had fallen in love with Jacob, as more than a friend, but I loved Edward more. There wasn't really a choice to make, but instead, a heart to break. I could _never_ be without Edward again, that would break me, and even more than it had before.

"What if you're wrong? I was wrong! I thought your mother was the love of my life, but we both know what happened there." He said trying to make a point.

"I'm not. I've made mistakes before, Dad, but this one isn't one of them." I told him confidently.

I could see the pain in Charlie's eyes. It wasn't that I had made the decision to get married that hurt him, but the possibility that I had chose wrong. He wanted what was best for me like every father, but this time, he was wrong, Edward was the right choice, the _only_ choice in my eyes.

"How can you be sure," he questioned me?

"I'm not sure that I can make you understand Dad, you've only ever loved mom."

Charlie was trying to keep his head above water, "Make me understand Bella!"

For the first time in a long time, I had no idea how to explain my feelings to Charlie. My feelings for Edward were like something that could not be put into words.

Edward takes my breath away, and makes my heart beat a thousand miles an hour. When he looks into my eyes, he makes me melt, and when he speaks to me, I feel as if I'm hearing the voice of an angel. Edwards everything I wish I could be, honest, loving, kind, gentle, patient, selfless, confident, and humble. But more importantly, he understands me and loves me just as I am. I don't think anyone could love me more than him.

But what was I going to tell Charlie?

I was quiet for a long moment, trying to think of something to say, anything at all, but nothing came. I had no idea what to tell Charlie.

"Dad, Edward is _not_ a mistake. I love him."

I could tell that Charlie was not satisfied with my answer, but he would take what he could get for right now. There was nothing more for me to say to him regarding how I felt about Edward.

"Love may not be enough, Bella."

"It never is, Dad." I told him.

I think he understood me when I said that. Something inside Charlie must have snapped. He stared at me in awe for a moment, almost surprised at what I had said. For the first time, Charlie must have understood that love was more than Edward and I had.

"You know," he said softly, "you're right."

"I know, Dad."

There was a long pause as the vibe in the room toned down a bit. Charlie got up from the side of my bed, and turned to walk toward the door, but then he turned back toward me. "Can I ask you one more thing, Bella?"

"Anything," I said as tried to brace myself for the inevitable question.

"Are you by any chance…pregnant?" he struggled.

"No, Dad! _Absolutely not_!" I said laughing to my self, knowing that Edward was probably about to burst out into laughter at any moment.

"Oh, well, good," Charlie said relieved.

I didn't say anything, but I looked at the clock, and it was past the time that he should have left.

"Dad…"

"Yeah…"

"The time…"

"Oh wow! I guess I better get to work then, huh?" He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek, and then looked at me for a brief moment, like he was never going to see me the same way again. "See you tonight, Bella!" he said as he left the room and flew down the stairs, through the door, and out to his car.

As soon as I heard the door slam shut behind Charlie, Edward appeared by my side as if he had been there the whole conversation.

"So," he said smoothly, "I'm your Mr. Darcy to your Elizabeth Bennett?"

"Absolutely, after all, you were very rude when we first met."

"I see, but what happened after that?" he said.

"We fell in love."

"So we did." He said as he leaned down to kiss me. It started as it normally did, but this time it felt more passionate than the other times. He broke it up though, after a good few seconds, which still left me breathless.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Well, I promised Alice that we would meet with her at the house at eight thirty to get the invitations all organized." He told me.

"What? Its eight eleven right now!" I exclaimed.

He smiled that crooked smile that I loved, so it was impossible to even be frustrated with him. I rushed out of the room and into the bathroom to get ready for a day in which I was not to be prepared for. I had to help plan my wedding, and tell people that I was getting married. That didn't matter though, all I had to focus on was getting to Edwards house.

That had been the fastest I had ever got dressed in my life. Knowing Alice though, she would see that I was rushing and just adjust her schedule, or more likely just make fun of me when I got to the house.

It really didn't matter how close I cut it though because Edward had not brought his car, which meant we would fly to his house, with me on his back. Still by the time I had showered, and got dressed, it was eight twenty seven.

As I ran to my room to meet him he was in the rocking chair patiently waiting, well as patient as he could be.

"I'm ready!" I told him as I came crashing into the room.

"Okay, then. Let's go."

I hopped on his back, and just as he was about to speed away, I looked down at my hands that were wrapped tightly around his neck. I was in panic; I had forgotten my ring on the sink! I most certainly could not forget that.

"Wait!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"What, Bella," he asked curiously, "Aren't you used to this by now?"

I didn't answer; I just ran into the bathroom, grabbed the ring and hopped back onto his back. As I did, I put the ring on my left finger, and for the first time really looked at it on my hand. It looked good there, perfect.

I finally stopped looking at it as Edward started to slow down. He was breathing evenly as usual. It was so normal to him, to go at such a pace. I couldn't wait until the day that I could finally be his "equal". I wanted it so bad. The day was coming though; it was only two months away.

We finally got to his house at a little pass eight thirty, but I really don't think that Alice cared all too much. She was hanging outside with Rosalie, looking at part of their backyard and conversing about it.

"I don't think so," Edward yelled from across the driveway, surely, reading their thoughts.

"Why not?" Alice questioned.

I had no idea what he was talking about, so I intervened, "Edward, what are you talking about?"

"Alice and Rosalie think that the wedding should be here, right in the backyard." He stated.

"It would be beautiful-," Rosalie said before she was interrupted.

"No!" he protested.

Why wasn't anyone asking me? After all, it was _my_ wedding. I only get to do this once, and it has to be right.

"Why not, Edward?" I questioned, "It is really pretty here."

Edward continued to walk toward them with me on his back, slower now, at a human pace.

"See," said Alice, "she likes it."

I got down from off of his back, and for the first time, really looked at their backyard. It was beautiful this time of year. The grass was a vibrant green, with tall tress that surrounded it all over with beautiful green leaves.

I stepped out into the wide open field. "Of course I like it," I said in awe, "It's beautiful."

Edward then slowly came to me, with Alice and Rosalie by his side. Alice looked excited. She saw something coming that I didn't.

He smiled at me, "But I don't think it's prettier than our meadow."

I was taken by surprise at first that he had even considered that idea. But it was truly the best place. It was the most special place that we shared; it was where we had our first kiss, and where I had officially agreed to marry him just the day before. There couldn't be anywhere else that I would rather say my vows to Edward than in that meadow.

"I don't think it is either" I said.

He grabbed my hand and we walked toward Alice and Rosalie. It seemed that Alice had already filled in Rosalie what had happened, and where the wedding was to be.

"So we decided on a place have we?" Alice stated more than asked.

"Yes." Edward said.

We continued to walk toward the house. As we entered, I noticed that it looked the same as usual. However, when I entered the room where the vote had taken place to turn me into a vampire, I was stunned to see piles of readied invitations. I guess all I had to do was pick.

"Alice," I said, knowing that asking her why these were already ready was waste of time, "you really didn't have to do this."

"Of course I did!" she exclaimed, "It's what I should do for my soon to be sister and my brother."

"Thanks Alice."

"All you two have to do is pick one." She said lightly.

I looked at the table as Edward did. There were probably about twenty stacks of ready to go invitations. All Edward and I had to do was pick the invitations and the people that were to be invited. It took a while, but I finally had my mind set on two, while Edward could have really cared less.

"What one do you like better, the one with the solid blue boarder, or the one with the yellow bow on top?

Edward just gave me a blank stare, and then looked at Alice, who just looked down. "The blue boarder, Bella."

"Don't read her mind!" I shouted, "What one do _you_ want?"

"The one that makes you happy, love."

"But which do you prefer?" I asked.

"It really doesn't matter to me, but I guess the yellow bow."

"Good, I was leaning toward that one any ways."

It really didn't matter to me either in the long run, but I wanted him to have a say too. He deserved that, since the wedding part mattered to him more than me, although I was getting more excited as time passed.

I took the invitations that we had chosen to Edwards' room to look at whose names she had written on the invitations. It was a huge pile, and I didn't want a big wedding, so the guest list had to be shortened.

There were the obvious names, like Charlie, Renee, and Phil, along with a few of my friends from school, like Angela, Mike, Eric, and Jess. Then there were the friends of Edward from Alaska, whom I had never met.

Those were fine with us, until, random names of people started showing up all over the place, names of people that Edward and I have never even talked to. We drew the line there. We agreed nothing big, just something small.

Then came the last invitation in the pile. It was addressed to the Blacks. I paused for a moment, not knowing what to even think. Would Jacob even want to come to the wedding? What about Billy, or the pack? I had no answers to any of these questions.

Edward saw me pause. I can't even begin to imagine how awkward he felt. "Bella, we can invite him if you want."

I wasn't that surprised by Edward's reaction, but it still caught me off guard. "I really don't think that's a good idea."

Truthfully, I didn't know what to think. Would I hurt Jacob's feelings by inviting him, or would I hurt his feelings by not inviting him? Either way, Jacob was going to be hurt because I was marrying Edward.

Still, Jake was my friend, and he deserved to be there, at my wedding, but then again, he didn't deserve to painfully watch as I, the girl he loved, marry someone else, someone who he thought didn't deserve me.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Edward asked as I was deep in thought.

"Positive."

I threw the invitation aside as I realized that having Jake _not_ be there would be in the best interest for everyone, me included. There would enough to worry about as it is. I don't think that on top of a wedding I could deal with Jake trying to convince me not to marry Edward, or a fight between the pack and the Cullen's. It would be easier if the wedding just remained simple, so strings attached.

By the time we finished with the invitations, we had cut the guest list by more than half. I can't even begin to comprehend what Alice was thinking by inviting all those people, but I did know that she wanted my day to be perfect.

The invitations were all ready to be mailed out by eleven, but somehow, I convinced Alice to send them tomorrow so I could tell people that I was engaged, instead of them having to hear it through the mail.

And I had the perfect opportunity this evening, because I was working one of my last days at Newton's.

This, I was certain, was not going to be easy.


End file.
